Gestapo
The Gestapo was Nazi Germany's official secret police force. The term "gestapo" is an abbreviation for its formal name, Geheime Staatspolizei. Formed in 1934, the Gestapo was lead by Schutzstaffel officer Heinrich Himmler. They were deployed to investigate and combat enemies of the state. It had complete authority over investigations in treason, espionage, and sabotage. During the second World War, the Gestapo included 46,000 members. As the persecution of Jews progressed throughout Germany-held Europe, the police force was also assigned to keep imprisoned Jewish people in check. They were also given orders to detain, and execute, Jews. Many of the Gestapo members include former police officers, SS regulars, and other government agents. Each member had to have received police training prior to enlisting into the Gestapo. Battle vs. KGB (by Wassboss) No battle written WINNER: KGB Expert's Opinion The KGB won because of their brutal training and their combat experience. The Gestapo were not used to being in actual combat as they were police used mainly for carting trouble makers and jews off to concentration camps in the middle of the night. The KGB's stealth factor also helped with the victory as they could sneak up on and overpower the Gestapo before they could react. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Służba Bezpieczeństwa (by Goddess of Despair) Gestapo Służba Bezpieczeństwa The Gestapo move into a warehouse cautiously. They have heard that the Polish Home Army has been getting supplies from the warehouse and the Gestapo want to shut it down. The Służba Bezpieczeństwa has begun to introduce the Polish Home Army with more modern weapons to resist the Nazi regime. Hearing movement in another room, the lead gestapo quietly opens the door and takes aim. He fires a burst of gunfire from his STG, taking out a surprised Polish agent who was playing cards with one of his comrades. Another Polish agent stood up and drew his Wanad, pelting the Nazi with bullets. The other German police bust into the room, as the Polish officer reloaded his Wanad. He flipped the table he was near and hit behind it as bullets soared over his head. He fired blindly over the cover with his pistol but failed to hit anyone. He reloaded his weapon as a several rounds were shot through the table he was behind, easily penetrating the wood. The Gestapo forces leave the room and continue to search through the warehouse. They entered a larger room then before, which appeared to be the Służba Bezpieczeństwa’s base of operations. Before they had time to look around their surroundings, the Służba Bezpieczeństwa had assembled behind an improvised cover of anything they could get their hands on and open fire with Kbkgs. The Germans scatter, but one is not fast enough and gets cut to ribbons. The Poles continued to fire, littering all objects around with bullet holes as the Gestapo scurried about the room. The Polish leader motioned for his men to split up. He set down his kbkg and drew his preferred pistol, the Wanad. The Gestapo leader stalks two Służba Bezpieczeństwa. He feels in his clothing and brings out his dress dagger. He sneaks up behind a Służba Bezpieczeństwa and grabs him with his left hand and then thrusts the dagger through his chest. The Pole in front of him hears the noise and turns, opening fire immediately, riddling him with bullets. Suddenly a pistol round meets its mark on the man’s skull. The two Gestapo move up and see their leader’s corpse. The give a quick salute and then move to find the last Służba Bezpieczeństwa. The Pole quietly lies in wait as the Gestapo continue to investigate the area. The Germans pass the homemade fortifications the Służba Bezpieczeństwa set up when suddenly several rounds hit a Gestapo in the chest. The Polish officer quickly ducks behind cover as the final Gestapo sprays rounds at him from his STG-44. The weapon suddenly makes a click and refuses to fire. The Pole quickly leaps over his cover and pulls the trigger of his Wanad, but like the STG, it refused to fire. The Pole quickly put his pistol in his holster and drew his Ka-BAR as The Gestapo pulled out his dress dagger. The German slashed high, but the Służba Bezpieczeństwa parried and kicked him in the groin. The German roared in pain as the Polish agent thrusted his knife into his side. The Służba Bezpieczeństwa tears out his knife as the Nazi crumbles to the ground. Expert's Opinion Służba Bezpieczeństwa won this battle thanks to the fact that they have more advanced technology. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Blackshirts (by Dark is Near) Blackshirts: 6 Gestapo: 6 A group of six Gestapo have recived report of a group of Italians aiming to destroy Germany from within. Little did they know they were here to help and there was a miss translation. They were at a group of warehouses, when they spot six Blackshirts arming themselves. The Gestapo leader raised his STG 44, with his other men raising their weapons as well. Between the six of them are two STG's, three MP40's, and one 98K rifle, with all of them carrying a pistol and dagger. The Blackshirts had one Breda, four Model 38's, and one Carcano rifle, all with pistols. The Gestapo opened fire, riddling one Blackshirt and injuring another. The Blackshirts opened fire, scoring one kill as well. (5-5) The leader, armed with a Beretta Model 38, and one other with a rifle seperated from the others. One Gestapo aremd with an MP40 followed. Meanwhile the Blackshirt with the Breda opened fire, but he accidently hit the magazine against a crate, and becuase of the crappy design the magazine fell out easy. While the Blackshirt tried to load another, he was cut down by the Gestapo leader. (4-5) The Gestapo following the Blackshirt leader was moving cautiously down a doorless hallway that the Blackshirts had gone down. The Blackshirt leader was at the end of the hallway, just out of sight with one hand on the barrel of his SMG. When the barrel of the MP40 came into view, the Blackshirt leader used the butt of his gun to knock it to the right. The Gestapo accidently let a burst of fire, but the Blackshirt leader quickly used the barrel (with his hand around it to hit the German in his face, which caused him to drop his gun and then he swung the stock in an upward arc which struck the Gestapo and knocked in against the wall. Using the stock again, the Blackshirt leader struck the German in his face, which knocked him on his back. The leader then fired a burst into the Gestapo's stomach. (4-4) The rifle wielding Blackshirt was up on another floor, trying to line up a shot but failing due to having iron sights. The Gestapo with is rifle was lining up a shot and fired, landing a head shot thanks to his telescope. (3-4) The rifle wielding Gestapo heard someone step behind him. If he had used the stock of his gun, he might have lived, but he decided to grab his dagger. He met his end quickly while fumbling for his dagger, by a Beretta Model 38 burst. (3-3) The leader and his last to backup, one with an MP40, the other with an STG 44, were chasing one Blackshirt. The other STG 44 wielder seperated to follow one Blackshirt he glimpsed outside, while the MP40 wielder opened fire on the one in front of him. The bullets missed, but a bullet managed to knock the Model 38 out of the Blackshirts hand, who reacted by pulling out his Beretta pistol. He managed to get off a shot, but it went wild and missed. Outside, the Blackshirt opened fire on the Gestapo, who fired his STG and managed to hit the Italian in his stomach and chest. (2-3) The Gestapo went to join his comrades, but he ran into the pistol wielding Italian, who reacted by smashing the butt of his postol against the Germans face. The Gestaop reacted byt drawing his knife and attempted a stob, but the Blackshirt grabbed it with his open hand and tried to bring his pistol down again, but the Gestapo mirrored him and grabbed it with his open hand. The Blackshirt quickly kneed the German in the balls before bringing the pistol down on the Germans head, which knocked him down. The Blackshirt leader heard the commotion and went to join his last back-up, and finished to German with a SMG stock to the back of the downed Gestapo's head, ending him. (2-2) The pistol wielding German met his end by a burst of MP40 fire, while the leader reacted by killing the MP40 wielder with a burst of gunfire. (1-1) The Blackshirt leader opened fire again, but he only succeeded in hitting the Gestapo leaders gun and depleting his own magazine. The Gestapo leader drew his knife and leaped forward for a stab, but the Italian blocked with the middle of his gun. The Italian deliverd a kick to the Germans gut, the followed with a stock swing. But the German dodged under it then jumped up and attempted another stab. The Italian brought the stock back and hit the German in the side. The German with sprawling over a nearby crate, but quickly got back up and used to crate to execute a higher leap. The Italian tried to block, but he and the Gestapo both hit the ground when the German landed. The Gestapo leader managed to recover quicker and slashed across the Italians face, but the Italian used the middle of his gun to knock the German off. They both got up quickly, but the German made one more stab with his knife, and struck the Italian in his back. The Italian pushed him back, but the German slashed again and slashed his cheek, followed by a throat stab. (1-0) The German lifted is dagger in the air and said, "Saugen Sie auf diesem italienischen Abschaum!" Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Ku Klux Klan (by The Deadliest Warrior) Ku Klux Klan: Gestapo: Five Ku Klux Klan members, deep in a safehouse in a forest, donning their bleach-white robes, clean their weapons and jokingly recount their previous brutal murders of innocents. Two Klan members guard the back door and await a third KKK man to arrive in truck with equipment. There is a knock at the door and the Klan men look over their shoulders warily. One man picks a pistol off the table and opens the door. There is a man with glasses and a black uniform standing outside. He asks the Klan members something in a different language, and upon getting no response, repeats the question much more forcefully. The Southerner angrily shoves the man back and starts to shut the door when the uniformed man angrily barks at him and plunges a knife into the crook of his elbow. The Klan member howls in pain and the officer grabs him by the front of the robes and pulls him outside, forcing him to drop the pistol. Two other similarly uniformed men grab the KKK man and force him into a truck before they speed away down the dirt path and disappear. The Gestapo have just attacked. The other Klan members exchange shocked glances before they grab their weapons and rush out the back door just as the KKK truck pulls up. Quickly they get in the back of the truck and the driver pulls over down the road and tries to find the Gestapo's truck. The Klan quickly finds the Gestapo and the passenger in the car fires out the window with his Tommy Gun. One of the Gestapo men lean out and with the MP40 sprays wildly behind him. The Klan driver veers to avoid bullets but a man standing in the back of the truck is hit and tumbles backwards out into the road. The Klan man in the passenger's seat fires again with a quick burst at the Gestapo truck ahead, blowing out a tire and sending the truck veering off the road and crashing into a tree. The KKK truck slows down and stops in front of the wreckage and the Klan men in the back of the pickup truck throw molotov cocktails at the wreckage, setting the truck on fire. The Gestapo men stumble out but one of them is stuck inside the truck and is burned to death. As the kidnapped Klan member rushes back to his friends, he is shot in the leg with the K98k from the retreating Gestapo agents. Under overwhelming attack, they flee into the forest and the KKK give chase. Quickly the two Gestapo men run down a path to a wooden house where five other Germans await. Shouting that they're receiving opposition, they enter the house and alert their comrades, who exit just as quickly and return fire at the KKK. A sneering German shoots a Klan man in the stomach and he falls on all fours, vomiting blood into his hood. The Klan member next to him raises his M1 and blows the German's brains out of his head. The Klan man who was shot in the stomach sprawls out and lays dead. One Gestapo man sneaks away from the firefight and sets up a time bomb in the house to destroy any documents the Klan might steal. Two Klan men burst into the house just as the bomb is finished and concealed. The first Klan man rushes at the Gestapo agent, who whips out a knife and plunges it into his neck. The Gestapo turns around to be bludgeoned in the head with a metal club. He falls down, spitting blood, and looks up weakly to see the laughing Klan member bring the club down on his skull. The Southerner then begins to ransack the house, looking for weapons or other things of value. Outside another Klan member is shot down by an MP40. The Klan returns the favor by gunning down a Nazi agent with their Tommy Gun. The Germans retreat slowly deeper into the forest and the Klan enter the house for cover. The injured man who was kidnapped fumbles with material to make a bomb and tries to sneak around the Gestapo. Just as he exits the house, an enormous explosion tears the building apart, killing all of the Ku Klux Klan members inside. The Nazis stare at the explosion in surprise, and are even further disoriented when a bomb blasts behind them, killing two Gestapos. The remaining two agents, the ones who tried to kidnap the now only suviving Klan member, turn to see the enraged Southerner hobbling at them with a wounded arm and leg. The Gesapo leader straightens his glasses, chuckles, and grabs the Klan man as he comes closer. The other Gestapo takes out the knife and slowly twists it into the Klan man's back. The Ku Klux Klan member howls in pain before he slumps to his knees and keels over dead. WINNER: GESTAPO Expert's Opinion The formal training and military expertise of the Gestapo sharply contrasted with the brutal terror tactics of the Ku Klux Klan, who weren't truly warriors to begin with. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:German Warriors